


Ordered Chatroom

by icyraven93



Series: World of Ordered Chaos [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alfonse hogs the single brain cell, Bad Sleeping Habits, Don't Try This At Home, Dragon Support Group, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Farina is Lilina's mom here, Female Marc | Morgan, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I write for myself, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Marc | Morgan, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Mirabilis is just a sleepy bebby, Nightmares, Ninian is Roy's mom here, People Suck at Sleeping, People Talk About Their Futures, Playing Keep Away, Rating May Change, Sharena may be a changeling, Super Smash Brothers Reference, Taking the Blade, Temporary Character Death, The Order of Heroes only collectively has one brain cell, Wedding Planning, Wishes, Zombies, chatfic, don't steal the owl's cake, everyone is stupid, just the order of heroes being dumb, lif is mad, nobody is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: Maria sets up a chatroom so the Order of Heroes can communicate more efficiently.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian, Hector/Farina (Fire Emblem), Ike/Senerio | Soren, Lyndis/Florina (Fire Emblem), Marth/Roy (Fire Emblem)
Series: World of Ordered Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chat Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chat names
> 
> dummy - Maria  
> Not Just a Bench - Alfonse  
> Everyone's Friend - Sharena  
> Gremlin - Veronica  
> Marf - Marth  
> Doing My Best - Nino  
> You Armads? - Hector (younger)  
> Older and Wiser - Hector (older)  
> Nini's Grace - Ninian  
> Our Boi - Roy  
> Eligood - Eliwood  
> We Like Ike! - Ike  
> Disgusting! - Ephraim  
> Restoration Queen - Eirika  
> Soarin' - Soren  
> Google Chrom - Chrom  
> Forblaze it - Lilina (older)

dummy: I set up this little chat so we can communicate more efficiently!

  
Not Just a Bench: This seems more like something Sharena would take part in than I.

  
Everyone's Friend: But wouldn't it be nice if we could talk to our friends all the time?

  
Not Just a Bench: I still miss Zacharias...

  
Everyone's Friend: I know...

  
Not Just a Bench: Do you think we can talk to him with this method?

  
dummy: Perhaps, if I could ever find him. Veronica's been slipping out every evening to look for him and she's still having no luck.

  
Gremlin: I could not find him anywhere in Askr, Embla, Nifl, Muspell, or Hel.

  
Not Just a Bench: This just leaves the dream realms, and I'm dead inside, so...

  
Marf: My sister's coming over soon. She has the Aum Staff, so maybe she can revive you enough to wish Zacharias back here.

  
Not Just a Bench: I don't think that's how it works.

  
Everyone's Friend: Wait, did Marth just say his sister Elice was coming over?

  
Marf: Maria gave me a silver Duo Stone for the Winter Festival and I really miss Elice, so I wrote her a letter asking her to come over.

  
Doing My Best: So if the older version of Hector has a red stone, Ephraim has a blue one, and Marth got a silver one just recently, that just leaves green.

  
Not Just a Bench: Wait, I thought Nino couldn't read?

  
Doing My Best: Everyone's been teaching me.

  
Everyone's Friend: Well, I'm glad everyone's being nice to you, Nino.

  
You Armads?: I'm still kind of worried about the fact that there's two of me running around.

  
Older and Wiser: That's far from the weirdest thing I've seen here. I just saw Nils the other day.

  
Nini's Grace: Where have you seen Nils?

  
Older and Wiser: I saw him just near the summoning stone. I brought the little guy in because it was cold.

  
Our Boi: Uncle Nils is here?

  
Nini's Grace: Where is he now? Roy never got to meet his uncle Nils, and I really miss my brother.

  
Older and Wiser: He usually just sticks with the other manaketes. Nils is very shy around humans.

  
Nini's Grace: Thank you for finally finding my brother for me. It felt like years since I've last seen him!

  
dummy: So with Nils now staying here, this makes five people here I need to figure out how to safely bind to Breidablik.

  
You Armads?: Speaking of Ninian's question, how long have we been here, anyway?

Eligood: We'll have to ask Maria that.

  
dummy: It feels like almost three years, but I'm sure no time's actually passed in our worlds.

  
Eligood: I knew you would never let us down!

  
We Like Ike!: So that explains why nobody actually ages here.

  
Disgusting!: Does this mean we're basically immortal?

  
Restoration Queen: Why are you so obsessed with immortality and youth?

  
Disgusting!: Simple. I'll have all the time and strength I need to become the greatest lance user in all the realms.

  
Restoration Queen: Sometimes, I'm convinced Hector and I were swapped as babies.

  
You Armads?: I've tried using Sieglinde once. It reminds me of a toothpick.

  
Soarin': That's because you're used to far larger weapons like Armads and Maltet.

  
Not Just a Bench: I've tried using an axe like my father once. I hated it. It didn't help that I was stuck in the most ridiculous outfit ever.

  
Everyone's Friend: Aww. I thought you looked kind of cute!

  
Not Just a Bench: Easy for you to say, Sharena. You're not the one who had to fight your dead self.

  
Disgusting!: Hey, do you think we actually killed all of our zombie selves or do you think a few of them got away?

  
Eligood: The Winter Festival's nearly here. Is now really the best time to dwell on that, Ephraim?

  
Disgusting!: Oh, no! I forgot!

  
Google Chrom: You helped bring Jaffar here while dressed as a Winter Envoy and you already forgot?

  
Disgusting!: I thought that with the people still recovering from their celebration of Hel's death we wouldn't really have a Winter Festival this year.

  
Google Chrom: Ephraim, if there's one thing these people are known for, it's their determination to throw their parties no matter what happens.

  
Forblaze it: Chrom's right, Uncle Ephraim.

  
dummy: Aww! Lilina thinks Ephraim's her uncle!

  
Disgusting!: Hector and I are kind of brothers from different realms, so it's only natural that Lilina would call me uncle.

  
Everyone's Friend: I think it's really nice how this realm brings people together.


	2. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria breaks into her Christmas stash and feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery Birb - Robin (female)  
> Life Giver - Elice  
> My Way - Serra  
> Hear Me Roar - Lyon  
> Mystery Cheep - Morgan (male)  
> Frostflower - Gunnthra  
> Fire King - Surtr  
> Cornfield - Corrin (female)  
> Hi, Felicia! - Felicia  
> Son of Sigurd - Seliph  
> Tactical Borb - Robin (male)  
> Silverbrand - Seth  
> Ill-Hearted GENTLEMAN - Oswin  
> One of Many - Anna  
> Number 1 Dad - Sigurd

Mystery Birb: I just heard Maria sobbing after that big summoning session.

  
We Like Ike!: Why?

  
Mystery Birb: Those orbs were meant for the 25th day of this month. Her Winter Festival stash is merely in the sixties now.

  
Soarin': It better have been worth it.

  
Life Giver: I owe all of you so much for everything you did for Marth. In my opinion, it absolutely was worth it in the end.

  
dummy: How am I going to redeem myself?

  
Forblaze it: Well, there's supposed to be a Tempest opening up tomorrow. They generally hold quite a few orbs.

  
Google Chrome: The Winter Festival's in town today. You didn't even get the gift orbs from there.

  
My Way: Oh, yes! How could you possibly forget the one place where you get all sorts of free things without having to work for them?!?

  
Disgusting!: There's also the matter of the tournament. I wonder if using the power in a Duo Stone would be legal there.

  
Marf: Elice and I are taking part in the tournament as a duo, so Duo Stones are completely legal there.

  
Hear Me Roar: Ephraim, what are you planning this time?

  
Disgusting!: Let's fight in the tournament as a duo this year!

  
Restoration Queen: Oh, no...

  
Eligood: What's the matter, Princess Eirika?

  
Mystery Birb: She and I saw the next general Thorr is sending to overwhelm Askr... it's another me.

  
Mystery Cheep: Don't worry, mother! You can take her, no problem!

  
Restoration Queen: There really is an infinite amount of Outrealms out there...

  
dummy: I still can't believe Thorr betrayed me... I told her I loved her.

  
Frostflower: Surtr and I just held a conversation... that was awkward, especially if the rumors I've been hearing about myself are true.

  
Fire King: I killed you. How are you here now?

  
Cornfield: Let's just say it was a miracle Felicia didn't break the Bifrost. She is notoriously clumsy, especially with important things.

  
Hi, Felicia!: Hey! I was able to help out for once!

  
Life Giver: There are other staves like Aum that can raise the dead?

  
Son of Sigurd: My world has a staff called Valkyrie that only people descended from Bragi can use, and Corrin told you about Bifrost just now.

  
Hear Me Roar: I tried becoming a necromancer in the first place to resurrect my father, and well...

  
Tactical Borb: I think I saw a few of our zombie counterparts still running around.

  
Disgusting!: So some of our zombie counterparts did indeed slip through the cracks... I was right.

  
Silverbrand: One battle at a time, Ephraim. You should always be careful to not overextend yourself.

  
Ill-Hearted GENTLEMAN: When I speak to the two different Hectors, it's almost like I'm speaking to two different men. Give Ephraim time to grow up, Seth. You'll be glad you did.

  
One of Many: This Winter Festival is an excellent opportunity for me to sell Order of Heroes-themed Winter decorations!

  
Everyone's Friend: No! The Winter Festival's all about giving!

  
Google Chrom: Sharena's right. 'Tis the season to be kind to your fellow man.

  
One of Many: The proceedings will go to charity.

  
Everyone's Friend: Phew...

  
dummy: There's candy canes and cookies in the main hall for everyone.

  
Number 1 Dad: Are you okay now, Maria?

  
dummy: Yeah. I talked to Camilla about my mistake.

  
Number 1 Dad: Do you need me to bring you any treats or will you be okay?

  
dummy: I'll be okay. Thanks, Sigurd.


	3. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings, nightmares, and wishes for the new year are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady of the Plains - Lyn  
> Tak-Tak - Takumi  
> Sweet Dreams - Peony  
> Pony Princess - Priscilla

Marf: Who here can actually officiate a marriage?

Lady of the Plains: Why do you ask that, Marth?

  
Life Giver: Because Marth and Roy are going to get married soon!

  
Eligood: Oh, that's wonderful news! When's the wedding?

  
Our Boi: It will be on the fifteenth of the next month.

  
Eligood: I'm sure I have a nice suit somewhere that will fit you just fine. You'll have to have someone shorten the arms a bit, though.

  
Our Boi: Why do you say that?

  
(Eligood has sent adorable floppy sleeves.png to the chat)

  
Forblaze it: AWWWWWWWWWWW!

  
Doing My Best: It's like if Feh, Fae, and the smaller Lilina all snuggled together under the same blanket!

  
dummy: I will see if that's possible.

  
Older and Wiser: Hold my sweet daughter without my permission and you'll live to regret it.

  
You Armads?: And I thought I was protective of Lilina...

  
Google Chrom: Before this year closes, would anyone like to share their worst nightmares?

  
My Way: I once had a dream that I was a wrinkly old lady. Gross!

  
Eligood: After a dream where I grew a beard like Hector, I made a solemn vow to never grow one for as long as I lived.

  
Older and Wiser: What's wrong with a bit of chin hair? It gives you another way to tickle your kid.

  
Eligood: Easy for you to say, Hector! A beard actually suits you!

  
Tak-Tak: I'd rather not share my nightmares. I have too many of them.

  
Hear Me Roar: It's okay. I don't want to share mine, either.

  
Number 1 Dad: I had a baby Seliph one day and was entrusted with his care. I fed him, bathed him, and generally made sure he was clean and comfy. 

  
Number 1 Dad: Then, one day, Eldigan and Quan left some childcare supplies on my doorstep. I left Seliph alone for a few seconds so I could bring them in, but when I turned around again, he was gone. 

  
Number 1 Dad: I searched high and low, turned everything over, but Seliph was nowhere to be found. I started crying, because it meant that I had failed as a father.

  
Son of Sigurd: I'm sure you were a wonderful father for the brief time you were able to be there for me.

  
Number 1 Dad: Not being able to be your father for most of your life is my greatest regret.

  
Lady of the Plains: I was riding through Sacae. The breeze felt so good. Then, all of a sudden, a storm crashed down on the plains! I rode home as quickly as I could, but the storm had destroyed my nomad encampment. There were no survivors, either...

  
Eligood: My sincerest apologies, Lyndis.

  
Lady of the Plains: Thank you, Eliwood.

  
Marf: I was in a new Super Smash Brothers tournament, but all my friends were absent. 

  
Marf: There was no sign of Roy, Ike, Lucina, either of the Robins, either of the Corrins, or Chrom anywhere.

  
Not Just a Bench: Does anyone have any wishes for the new year? Because Sharena and I would like to bring them to the shrine this year.

  
dummy: Honestly, I'd just like to know who the first two people to get a green Duo Stone are.

  
Not Just a Bench: That's a question I would like an answer to as well, because Sharena and I have a second blue stone.

  
Sweet Dreams: I just want to know why you weren't able to follow Alfonse and the others into the dream.

  
Lady of the Plains: I should have warned you, Peony. Maria has terrible sleeping habits.

  
Sweet Dreams: I was wondering why she rarely entered the dream realm.

  
dummy: I have perfectly healthy sleeping habits, thank you very much!

  
(dummy has sent zzz.png to the chat)

  
dummy: At least I sleep in a bed, unlike Soren.

  
Tak-Tak: I saw him asleep on top of the castle roof once.

  
Pony Princess: When someone finds you asleep on top of the Askr dragon's statue, you should really re-evaluate your life.

  
Soarin': I am perfectly content with my life, thank you all very much.

  
Tactical Borb: Can we all just agree that Maria and Soren both need to get their lives back in order?

  
dummy: Soren, we should form an alliance. Everyone's ganging up on us!

  
Soarin': You're on your own, Maria.


	4. Heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hectors discuss their future, a scouting mission ends in disaster, and Anna formulates a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally Not a Spy - Matthew  
> Snowball - Ylgr  
> Frozen Princess - Fjorm  
> Best Big Sis Ever - Laegjarn  
> Nohrian Beauty - Camilla  
> Bladeblade - Laevatein  
> Nevermore - Raven  
> Lightbringer - Lucius  
> Flowery Flier - Florina

You Armads?: If I'm you and you're me...

  
Older and Wiser: Yes, you will eventually realize that you may have been just a touch too reckless when you agreed to take up Armads that fateful day.

  
Older and Wiser: Yes, you will marry Farina only to lose her as she's giving birth to Lilina.

  
Older and Wiser: You will be absolutely clueless as to how to raise your darling daughter at first, but you'll learn as you go along, and she'll be your best friend after Eliwood.

  
You Armads?: What happens to Lyn?

  
Older and Wiser: She rode back to Sacae with Florina after Marquess Hausen of Caelin died. Lyn is a plains girl at heart, after all.

  
Lady of the Plains: I never thought I'd say this, but you got that right, Hector.

  
Lady of the Plains: When I first saw the older Hector, I thought he would still be an oaf.

  
You Armads?: I'd imagine the people thought older me had taken ill when he first buckled down.

  
Older and Wiser: You got that right. The people did indeed believe I had fallen ill when I started showing more caution in my behavior.

  
Totally Not a Spy: Lyn and I went ahead and came back from our scouting mission.

  
Lady of the Plains: We came back to tell you that there's still some trouble at the border of Askr and Nifl.

  
We Like Ike: What happened to the rest of the scouting team? What kind of trouble is at the border?

  
Totally Not a Spy: Heath got knocked out cold and Legault's trying to fend off the mage responsible.

  
Snowball: Why would Nifl attack Askr? Didn't Askr help save them from Surtr?

  
Frozen Princess: My guess is that not everyone appreciated the help and these people are taking their resentment out on Askr.

  
Frozen Princess: I only hope the scouting team's efforts brought this to Hrid's attention.

  
Best Big Sis Ever: I hope Hrid is doing well. He hasn't really talked to us since the time Maria kept fading in and out of Askr.

  
Frostflower: I'm sure the restoration efforts are keeping Hrid very busy, Laegjarn.

  
Best Big Sis Ever: You may be right, Gunnthra.

  
Number 1 Dad: We need to send the flyer team to rescue Heath and Legault.

  
Nohrian Beauty: Oh, my... did someone say rescue?

  
Bladeblade: You read correctly, Camilla. There's trouble at the border of Askr and Nifl and Hrid's got his hands full already.

  
Snowball: Hrid's always busy, busy, busy and it's so boring. I wish he'd take time to play, too, because he's just making himself sick all the time.

  
Nevermore: This has been a busy day for the infirmary. Selkie got my back good, Alfonse and Sharena threw tops at Louise, Eir lobbed some sort of ball at Dierdre, and Anna shot Soren just below his ribs.

  
Lightbringer: I don't mind busy days, though. It just means I can focus entirely on helping other people.

  
Nevermore: Sometimes I worry about you, Lucius.

  
Nevermore: No, scratch that. I worry about you all the time. 

  
Nevermore: You're always taking Reinhardt's thunder for all of us and running yourself ragged in the infirmary and serving as Maria's guinea pig for whatever crazy idea for the healers she has in mind this time.

  
Lightbringer: I truly don't mind any of that, though, Raven. It helps me keep my mind off my childhood.

  
Pony Princess: Has anyone here actually had a happy life?

  
One of Many: I doubt Heroes make their way here because they're completely content with their lives. Some of them want to help people everywhere.

  
Frozen Princess: Some of them have great regrets in their lives.

  
Everyone's Friend: Some Heroes are simply curious about what lies beyond their world.

Snowball: Oh! You and Alfonse are back already?

  
Not Just a Bench: The two of us may be in need of the infirmary ourselves. Marth took up his axe and started swinging.

  
One of Many: You got that right! Florina flew into me, pegasus and all!

  
Flowery Flier: Sorry, Anna! Huey gets very scared of fireworks.

  
One of Many: If we could make some quieter fireworks and sell them...

  
Not Just a Bench: Anna, we are not taking advantage of frightened children and animals!

  
One of Many: Surely, you also agree that the fireworks we use in the New Year's festival are too loud, right?

  
One of Many: Therefore, a market for quiet fireworks almost certainly has to exist!

  
Not Just a Bench: As long as you don't ask me to draw again... we should leave your drawing schemes to Maria.

  
dummy: But I'm not that good at drawing...


	5. Hoot Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of Heroes is planning for two special occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, shiny! - Selkie  
> Light of Justice - L'Arachel  
> Beep From Afar - Morgan (female)  
> filth - Helbindi  
> Just a Bard - Nils  
> Merciful Death - Eir

Ooh, shiny!: Why is there a party hat on the corner of the announcement board and can I play with it?

dummy: In case you didn't read the board, Feh's third birthday is next month, and there will be a party to celebrate!

dummy: I want everyone to go to the party. If anyone eats the entire cake before the birthday owl gets a single slice, they will be on bench duty for the rest of the month.

dummy: As for your other question, Selkie, yes, you may play with the hat.

Ooh, shiny!: Hehe! Thanks a big bunch, Maria!

Frostflower: Can someone tell me about the cake debacle I keep hearing about?

Not Just a Bench: Regrettably, I played a role in it. Sharena, Anna, Fjorm, Effie, and I all completely devoured Feh's birthday cake before she even got a slice.

Frostflower: Fjorm, is Alfonse telling the truth? Did you help devour the entire cake before the birthday owl got a single slice?

Frozen Princess: Unfortunately, he did not lie.

One of Many: Maria gave us all severe punishments that night. After we were all sent to the part of the castle she likes to call "The Bench", she went into the kitchen and worked with Oscar to bake her a new cake.

Frostflower: Maria had already punished you, Fjorm, and it's been almost two years since then. I trust you learned your lesson?

Frozen Princess: I did learn my lesson.

Frostflower: Good. Now how can we make this year's party delightful?

My Way: Between the upcoming wedding between Marth and Roy and Feh's birthday party next month, we've definitely got our hands full and I hate it!

My Way: I mean I love planning celebrations as much as the next person, but let's be realistic here, this is way too much for little old me to do all by myself!

Light of Justice: NEVER FEAR, SERRA! I, L'ARACHEL, THE PEERLESS PRINCESS OF LIGHT AND BEAUTY, WILL GLADLY LEND YOU A HELPING HAND!

Number 1 Dad: I will gladly lend you my assistance as well.

My Way: Aww, thanks! But I still need you two to run any ideas by me first. After all, I'm the chief party planner here!

Light of Justice: OF COURSE. SIGURD AND I WILL KEEP THAT IN MIND.

Beep From Afar: Guys, help! This is serious!

Beep From Afar: Boy me said no to playing with the shovels!

Mystery Cheep: I made a promise to not play with the shovels this year. I would like to focus more on helping my mom out.

Frozen Princess: At least you made a promise you're having no trouble keeping.

Tactical Borb: What promise did you make, Fjorm?

Frozen Princess: I'm trying to learn to get along with Surtr. As awful of a human being as he is, Gunnthra somehow saw something in him.

filth: Good luck with that, Fjorm.

Frozen Princess: I heard you were burning Surtr in effigy for your New Year's celebrations this year?

Snowball: Yep! We burned Hel, too! It was fun, but we ran out of people we wanted to burn.

Frozen Princess: I wish I could've joined you both.

We Like Ike!: So where's the wedding taking place?

Nini's Grace: They'll be getting married in the field just outside the castle. It'll be beautiful!

Just a Bard: Wait, could someone explain everything that's been going on before I got here?

Light of Chaos: I think that's a fair request. It should certainly help the newer members get caught up to what is going on.

dummy: It all started when I just suddenly came here one day. Embla was in war with Askr.

Not Just a Bench: It turned out Veronica and Bruno were both possessed by a demon. Specifically Embla.

Bladeblade: Then Muspell attacked Nifl. It all ended with Loki impersonating Ylgr, Gunnthra, Helbindi, and Laegjarn dying, and Surtr's immortality being cut off at the source.

Merciful Death: At some point, Hel grew tired of the living, so she launched an attack on Zenith. She would have succeeded had Maria, Alfonse, and Veronica not made their plan.

Tak-Tak: Uh, guys? Lif's back and he looks madder than usual.


	6. Return of META

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Takumi attempt the forbidden technique again, the other dragons assure Nils that the Order of Heroes is safe, and Raven wants to learn how to use a lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane Legault - Legault  
> Myrrh-der - Myrrh  
> Sleepy Dragon - Tiki (young)  
> Chicken Nugget - Fae  
> Hyperion - Heath  
> Trickster God - Loki  
> Future Vision - Lucina (Masked Marth persona)  
> Thunder Fist - Reinhardt

Pony Princess: Guess who attempted META again during Lif's attack.

(Pony Princess has sent don't try this at home.mp4 to the chat.)

Mystery Birb: They look more in sync than they did the last time they tried it.

Tactical Borb: I will admit, it does look very fun. I should convince Chrom to try it with me sometime!

Soarin': It would be safe to assume that Hector and Takumi have been practicing it when no one else was looking.

You Armads?: Why would I let one little mishap scare me away from it?

dummy: Feh's birthday party will be thrown on the first day of February. I want everyone to show up.

My Way: Finally, an actual date I need to get all this work done by!

My Way: Will I also have to work in the infirmary as well?

My Way: Because that's double the work!

dummy: Given the fact that you are currently planning for both a wedding and a birthday party, you won't have to work in the infirmary unless you're absolutely needed, like if all the other staff users are dead at the moment.

dummy: Also, any of our surviving zombie selves aren't invited except Lif and Thrasir. They're special cases.

Hurricane Legault: Keep an eye out for ourselves except we look and smell like the dead. Got it!

Eligood: Partywise, everything's really coming together nicely! It's only a matter of days before my baby boy gets married now.

Eligood: Funny... even though we don't really age here, I still feel old.

Eligood: By Saint Elimine... what if I end up growing a beard? I'll look ridiculous, I just know it!

Older and Wiser: I never got to see you with a beard because every time you started to grow some chin hair, you had Rebecca cut it off.

Older and Wiser: It used to be Ninian, but she got too sick to do it sometime after giving birth to Roy.

Our Boi: Can a quarter dragon still transform?

Mystery Cheep: Roy's asking the REAL questions around here.

Nini's Grace: If you want that question answered, I'll gladly lend you my stone after the wedding.

Just a Bard: Are you sure that's a good idea, Ninian?

Nini's Grace: Don't be afraid, Nils. Everyone here is really quite friendly.

Myrrh-der: Ephraim's like a brother to me, and he's fully human.

Just a Bard: Ephraim's just Hector with more of an affinity for lances, right?

Sleepy Dragon: I love everyone here! I hope we never have to leave.

Chicken Nugget: Will there be cake here? And ice cream? And funny people?

Light of Justice: IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHAT SERRA, SIGURD, AND I CAN GET PULLED TOGETHER BEFORE THE FIRST OF FEBRUARY, LITTLE DIVINE DRAGON.

My Way: There should at least be cake and ice cream. No birthday party is complete without them, after all.

Hyperion: I feel like a snail and Thorr just salted me...

Trickster God: You're finally up and about. You know, I'm not always just looking to lie and misdirect you mortals for my amusement.

Future Vision: But you do often cause mayhem just to see what would happen.

Trickster God: I will admit, that much is true. But I promise you, the Niflese bandits really did decide to attack on their own.

Ooh, shiny!: What shiny things do we have that they want?

Frozen Princess: Selkie, those are no ordinary bandits. They're the Niflese who resent the fact that Askr had to save our nation.

Frozen Princess: I'm honestly surprised they didn't attack Hrid first...

Thunder Fist: They did try attacking Hrid first, Princess Fjorm. His swordplay combined with my thunder magic scared them away from trying again.

Hurricane Legault: What drove you to serve Nifl?

Thunder Fist: That's a story for another time, Legault. Right now, I'd wager that it won't be long before Lif returns with Thrasir.

Lightbringer: Raven, please don't jump in front of Lif's blade again. You barely survived that blow.

Nevermore: I had to, and I'll do it a thousand more times if it means he'll never attack here again!

Nevermore: Though times like these make me wish I learned how to use a lance.

Disgusting!: I could teach you like I taught Hector. He's quite good at using lances now!

Nevermore: As much as I'd like to avoid being reminded of my past, you're the first person who seriously offered to teach me. I'll have to think about it.


	7. Settle it in Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Roy are finally married, a Super Smash Brothers-esque match is held in the Arena, and Canas finds an odd trail in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes  
> Only Brain Cell - Alfonse
> 
> New People  
> Bearer of Naga - Julia  
> BBQ Emperor - Arvis  
> Light of Chaos - Micaiah  
> Sweet Priest - Sakura  
> Elder Scholar - Canas

Our Boi: Well, turns out you have to be at least half-dragon to transform.

  
Eligood: As your father, let me be the first to say congratulations on your wedding, Roy!

  
Life Giver: May the two of you have many more happy adventures together.

  
Marf: Why, thank you, Elice. I would love to serve as your person of honor in your wedding, too.

  
Life Giver: I hope to find the right person for me, too.

  
You Armads?: WOOOOOOOO!

  
Chicken Nugget: Can I get married when I get all growed up?

  
dummy: Everybody needs to come to the Arena as soon as possible.

  
\-----2:12 PM-----  
Disgusting!: That was the most fun I've had in a while. I don't even mind that I came in seventh place out of eight.

  
Restoration Queen: I thought you only picked fights you were sure you could win?

  
Disgusting!: I volunteered because I thought I could win. Still, this was really fun.

  
Bearer of Naga: I still can't believe I got third place. I thought I would end up in last place for sure after Laevatein started summoning flames from her sword.

  
BBQ Emperor: That's my girl!

  
Bladeblade: I had no idea my sword could do that.

  
You Armads?: It was still fun even though I was the runner up.

  
Light of Chaos: I was lucky to place fifth in this battle. It was really hectic.

  
Flowery Flier: I thought it would be perfect for Yune, seeing as she's a chaos goddess and all.

  
Light of Chaos: Alas, I never had a chance to call upon her full might. Hector blindsided me before I had a chance.

  
Thunder Fist: Between all these things being scattered and Camilla's relentless offense, I'm not surprised I ended up in dead last.

  
Pony Princess: I genuinely thought you would end up in the top three, Sir Reinhardt. Still, I am proud of my brother for winning the overall match.

  
Lightbringer: Do you feel any better?

  
Nevermore: A little...

  
Pony Princess: That's good to hear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to help plan a birthday party for a very special messenger owl.

  
Light of Justice: THAT'S RIGHT. PRISCILLA HERE VOLUNTEERED TO JOIN THE CELEBRATION COMMITTEE AFTER MARTH AND ROY WERE UNITED IN MOST HOLY MATRIMONY.

  
Bearer of Naga: Now what do we do?

  
One of Many: There could be some serious gold in this...

  
Not Just a Bench changed his username to Only Brain Cell

  
Only Brain Cell: Oh, no...

  
Nohrian Beauty: What's on your mind, Alfonse?

  
Only Brain Cell: Anna better not make that a regular thing.

  
Silverbrand: Your Highness?

  
Restoration Queen: Are you talking to me or Ephraim?

  
Silverbrand: Eirika, I am concerned about Ephraim. He may have been replaced with an imposter.

  
Restoration Queen: What's he doing?

  
Silverbrand: I saw him reading with much interest. He always tells me books are boring.

  
Restoration Queen: Maria purchased a copy of "Galeforce for Dummies" this morning. I'd say he finally found the right kind of book for him.

  
Doing My Best: I can read books without pictures now!

  
(Doing My Best has sent look what I can read now.png to the chat)

  
Flowery Flier: That's amazing, Nino!

  
(We Like Ike! has sent a challenger appears.png to the chat)

  
Sweet Priest: Oh, Takumi... I wish I could help chase the nightmares away like mother used to.

  
We Like Ike!: Looks like Maria and Soren aren't the only ones with horrible sleeping habits around here.

  
Sweet Dreams: Do I need to host a meeting in the main hall so I can tell people about the importance of healthy sleep habits?!?

  
Lady of the Plains: Good luck with that, Peony. I don't know if it'll be enough to change the habits of our horrible sleepers.

  
Sweet Dreams: I at least have to try!

  
Elder Scholar: I found this trail in the library...

  
Only Brain Cell: What is it a trail of?

  
Elder Scholar: It looks like some sort of green gel... though it may greatly resemble a lime-flavored gelatin dessert, a taste study has determined that its flavor is closer to spoiled milk...

  
Only Brain Cell: I hope you don't know what spoiled milk tastes like based on experience...

  
Frozen Princess: But who would leave a trail of green gel that tastes like old milk?

  
Elder Scholar: That's what I'm trying to find out, Fjorm. If I could just follow it, it could lead us to the culprit!

  
One of Many: Let us know when something happens with the trail, Canas! We need to find the perpetrator and deal with them one way or another!

  
Doing My Best: Good luck, Uncle Canas!

  
Elder Scholar: Thank you, Nino. I shall do my best to return safely, though I'm fairly certain it is merely another of Henry's hexes.

  
Elder Scholar: Still, a true scholar considers all possibilities before drawing a conclusion.


	8. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canas sees the Maria from the ruined Askr timeline. Meanwhile, Maria tries again to befriend an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hex-a-gone - Henry  
> Wings of Frost - Fiora  
> Normal Archer 3 - Wil  
> In-Sain - Sain  
> Tethys Effect - Tethys  
> Stop Lewding! - Plumeria

Elder Scholar: Maria?

dummy: What's wrong, Canas?

Elder Scholar: I could ask you the same thing. You look significantly... deader than you were last time I saw you.

dummy: Where are you? Because I'm in the mess hall with everyone else. It's dinner time.

(dummy has sent i'm alive.png to the chat.)

dummy: See?

Elder Scholar: But if you're in the mess hall eating with everyone else, then... uh... oh...

Ill-Hearted GENTLEMAN: What have you found?

Elder Scholar: I found the Maria from the timeline Lif and Thrasir originate from and it appears as though she is the source of the green gel in the library.

Hex-a-gone: I told you it wasn't me this time! I was with the girl Morgan trying to teach her some new hexes!

Beep From Afar: Yeah! Uncle Henry was with me all day today!

dummy: So both Henry and the girl Morgan are innocent... and zombie me's in the castle.

dummy: Canas, have you considered fleeing?

Elder Scholar: But studying a being with properties similar to two of our foes could potentially lead to a breakthrough!

Wings of Frost: You can study our foe later, Canas. You should consider your own life right now.

Normal Archer 3: Hello, everyone!

In-Sain: Huzzah! Lyndis's Legion is united once more in Askr!

Lady of the Plains: What brings you here, Wil?

Normal Archer 3: It got lonely in Castle Caelin without you and the others, Lyn, so I left.

Snowball: That's fair.

Elder Scholar: I am currently fleeing, but the other Maria is pursuing me and she looks enraged!

Normal Archer 3: I just got here and already someone's in trouble and needs help. It's just like old times!

Marf: We need to help Canas and fast! Takumi, you're the fastest one of us once you hop on a kinshi! Do you think you can fly in and rescue him?

Tak-Tak: If the other Maria attacks, I'll fight back with my bow!

Sleepy Dragon: Good luck, Tak-Tak!

Only Brain Cell: Thank you for volunteering, Takumi.

You Armads?: If the other Maria hurts anyone here, I'm going to snap her in half like a twig!

dummy: That's very sweet of you, but I would rather just throw her in the dungeon.

You Armads?: I guess we'll do it your way...

  
Elder Scholar: I dare say, it's a good thing I don't get airsick easily.

(Elder Scholar has sent look how fast everything's going by.mp4 to the chat.)

Tethys Effect: What's all this about an undead Maria roaming about?

  
Tactical Borb: I was on a scouting mission when I noticed a few of our Risen counterparts still roaming Zenith. I had no idea Maria's Risen self was among them.

  
Tak-Tak: That was very close, but I saved him.

  
Elder Scholar: I do truly appreciate the rescue, Takumi. Perhaps I might have a book you'd be interested in.

Hyperion: Just be glad you're not making the offer to Vaida. She will chew you up and spit you out.

  
Elder Scholar: I have spoken with her during the Dragon Campaign and she is indeed a very intimidating woman.

  
One of Many: Oh, that reminds me! It's time for all of us to campaign in the annual election again!

  
Only Brain Cell: Everyone who won can't campaign again for obvious reasons. Past winners are free to watch the chaos unfold, though.

  
Number 1 Dad: Seliph faces a very tough campaign. I wish I could help him.

Son of Sigurd: Chrom, Marth, Dimitri, and Claude are very tough competition.

Soarin': Fodlan has done a great job of unifying the people, but there is no knowing how long this unity will last...

In-Sain: As always, the ladies division is dominated by such spectacles of beauty!

Stop Lewding!: Ugh... I was hoping I would never see you in the waking world, Sain...

Only Brain Cell: Maria, do you know anything about the fact that one of the dokkalfar are in Castle Askr right now?

  
dummy: Don't worry, Alfonse. Plumeria and I are friends. We play board games together.

  
Stop Lewding!: I only like her because she actually bothers to talk to me.

  
filth: This ain't the first time she let an enemy stay over for a while.

  
Frozen Princess: So that's what those noises were... now that I know you better, I understand why Maria tried so hard to save you, Helbindi.

  
filth: Her efforts were better spent elsewhere. I was doomed the moment you people defeated me the first time.

  
Fire King: Even gutter trash speaks the truth sometimes...

  
Frozen Princess: Most of us still don't like you, Surtr.

  
Fire King: That suits me just fine.


	9. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria returns after having been hacked, and the Order of Heroes quarantine themselves in an attempt to protect the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rathful Wolf - Rath

dummy: Hi, guys. I'm back.

Trickster Goddess: I hope you learned your lesson about password security, little girl.

Trickster Goddess: Don't make your password owlsarecute or a bored goddess may just hack into your account for the fun of it.

Future Vision: So it was you that kept sending us all these cat videos anytime we tried to have any form of discussion.

Chicken Nugget: Will the kitties go away? Because I'm going to miss them. 😿

Only Brain Cell: Not unless we do a major cleanup of the chat.

Only Brain Cell: It's very clear that some measures are in order if we're to prevent an incident like this from happening again.

Merciful Death: What measures are you thinking of?

Only Brain Cell: I'm going to have to set up a system to figure out if people have been hacked. Obviously, passwords will have to be censored as well.

Rathful Wolf: What is going on? What is all this about hacking and security?

Normal Archer 3: Long story short, Loki figured out Maria's password, hacked into her account, and kept sending cat videos to the chat any time we tried to have any sort of discussion.

Rathful Wolf: I see…

Tethys Effect: Don't worry. Alfonse is at work making sure something like this doesn't happen again.

Only Brain Cell: Okay, passwords should be censored now, but just to be safe, never say them in the chat. It is not wise to underestimate Loki, after all.

dummy: I made my password more secure! It's now-

Only Brain Cell: Maria, please don't.

Frozen Princess: I have some important news. There's a sickness spreading all through Zenith.

Everyone's Friend: What will happen?

Frozen Princess: This year's spring festival will be a fair bit shorter, and Heroes will not be deployed unless they are absolutely needed.

Rathful Wolf: I can only hope a cure is found quickly. Too much time spent indoors would drive me mad.

Trickster Goddess: I truly do understand how you feel, Rath. I have always found walls to be a bit smothering.

Marf: Just be careful around Loki and you should be okay, Rath.

Our Boi: Be sure to keep a respectful distance from other people when you do get deployed or otherwise leave Castle Askr for any reason.

Eligood: If you encounter someone who is suffering from this illness, offer them the means to protect others and direct them to the nearest staff user.

Ill-Hearted GENTLEMAN: I pray everyone follows the advice Eliwood and Roy are giving. We have a duty to the people to keep them safe during this crisis, after all.

dummy: Peony, would it be at all possible for me to bring my board games out of my dreamscape into reality? Because we're going to be indoors for quite a while.

Sweet Dreams: I'd have to get Dream King Freyr's permission, and he's kind of stuck in Dokkalfarheim at the moment…

Sweet Dreams: However, what if anyone who wants to play board games visited your dreamscape instead? I can manage that, at least.

Only Brain Cell: But what if a ljosalfar catches the sickness?

Sweet Dreams: I will admit, I'm probably the first ljosalfar to mingle with mortals in a very long time… but we have a certain power over reality in Ljosalfarheim, so it shouldn't be too bad if we do get sick.

Doing My Best: How about we play a question game to lighten the mood during all this? We may have to be cooped up indoors during this sickness, but that doesn't mean we have to be gloomy the whole time.


	10. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes from the Blazing Era of Elibe start a channel to discuss a theory about Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitedown Sisters - Young Palla, Cateia, and Est

-Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn have joined the channel 420 Blazing Sword.-

-Eliwood has been granted admin privileges.-

-Hector has been granted admin privileges.-

-Lyn has been granted admin privileges.-

Lyn: Before we add the others, you need to promise to not instantly ban Jaffar from the chat.

Hector: I'm still a bit rightfully pissed off at the fact that he murdered Leila, but I no longer want to snap him in half like a twig.

Eliwood: So that's a promise?

Hector: Okay, okay, it's a promise! Can we add the others now?

Lyn: No problem.

-Lyn has added Matthew, Nino, Raven, Florina, Serra, Priscilla, Lucius, Ninian, Jaffar, Legault, Canas, Pent, Louise, Fiora, Nils, Rath, Heath, Oswin, Kent, Sain, and Wil to the channel.-

Ninian: What is this channel for?

Eliwood: I'm sure Lyn isn't the only one from our world who connected the dots concerning Maria.

Lyn: I wanted to talk about this theory I had with you all before I jumped to any conclusions.

Canas: Oh, I love talking about theories! It's my favorite hobby, you know.

Kent: What is this theory, Lady Lyndis?

Lyn: I know it's just a hunch, but I have this feeling that the Maria here in Zenith is the same Maria who guided us in the Campaign of Fire.

Nils: Now that you mention it, I sensed a very familiar presence from Maria when the older Hector brought me in here.

Lucius: When she and I first met, it was almost like meeting an old friend once more.

Fiora: The idea that someone could possibly be a reincarnation of another person… if someone had told me about it before everything started happening, I would have called them outlandish.

Legault: Whatever happened to change this outlook, Commander?

Fiora: Need I remind you that I fired both you and Heath after that stunt you pulled?

Fiora: I have seen and experienced the strangeness of this realm for myself.

Ninian: Like the fact that most of us here crystallize into orbs every time we are slain?

Canas: I have taken the opportunity to study Loki's orb after Ephraim hid it beneath my bed.

Nino: Is it possible to shatter our orbs? What would happen then?

Canas: Those are some excellent questions, Nino. However, Maria values everyone here far too highly for me to perform such an experiment.

Raven: It's just like her, though. It all seems so familiar…

-Main Hall-

Restoration Queen: Ephraim, have you ever considered becoming a combat instructor for the lance?

Disgusting!: No. Why?

Restoration Queen: You would still get to hone your skill with the lance, but you'll also be helping Seth and giving him some much needed peace of mind.

Silverbrand: Do not worry, Eirika. It is my sworn duty to keep you and your brother safe.

Restoration Queen: But you work yourself way too hard! I just think it would be nice if you took time for yourself every once in a while.

Whitedown Sisters: ihsohdoyx9y

Whitedown Sisters: Sorry. That was Est typing just now. This is Palla.

Forblaze it: I'm glad my younger self finally has someone around her age to play with here.

Son of Sigurd: Looks like it's almost feral season again.


	11. Feral Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of Heroes discuss the ongoing feral season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forest Spirit - Dierdre  
> Trueblade - Mia  
> Ambitious Skies - Michalis  
> Beep Beep - Genny  
> Love and Justice - Caeda

Beep From Afar: Hey, father. You okay?

Tactical Borb: I just hope feral season ends soon so I can go home without Grima eating anyone.

Future Vision: I've been seeing him burst from the ground a lot more lately. I hope it's just a feral season thing.

Forest Spirit: Something tells me Grima might be here to stay for a while, though.

Mystery Beep: How can you be sure, Dierdre?

Forest Spirit: Perhaps it's this thing in my blood, but Grima may be drawn to Breidablik.

Mystery Birb: I believe Corrin also exiled herself to the woods until feral season ends.

Tak-Tak: I'm still locked in the top of the western tower.

Sleepy Dragon: Are you going to be able to come out and play again soon?

Tak-Tak: I hope so. Something's telling me to dig Skadi up and use it to start killing you all. It's taking all my willpower to resist it!

Trueblade: Hey, Soren! Have you ever noticed that your dad's chin looks kind of like a butt?

(Trueblade has sent butt chin.png to the chat.)

Soarin': Mia, how are you alive right now?

Trueblade: Well, Ashnard did kill me after I took this picture. I think he tried to crush my orb, but some of the other fliers saved me.

Ambitious Skies: You owe me, by the way.

Trueblade: Oh, yeah! Eventually, Florina ended up tossing me to Maria. Thanks, Florina!

Flowery Flier: That was a very scary game of keep away, but I'm glad you're okay.

Soarin': Wait, how did you figure that bit about my parents out?

Trueblade: Well, Micaiah kind of told me after you and Ike left on your journey to distant lands.

Soarin': Well, regardless, I'm glad I left my "birthright" to Micaiah. My place is by Ike's side, not some throne room.

We Like Ike!: I'm glad you came with me, Soren. You were always my best friend and I love you.

Beep Beep: There's so much love here. It's beautiful!

Love and Justice: I have to agree with you, Genny. Love is indeed beautiful, no matter what form it takes.


	12. Sleepy Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirabilis becomes the undisputed naptime champion, Surtr finally feels a positive emotion and hates it, and Plumeria brings dream board games to Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Bean - Mirabilis

My Way: I think we have a winner of the Sleepy Crown.

(My Way has sent lava nap.png to the chat.)

Sweet Dreams: Mirabilis, what are you doing sleeping in the lava? 😱

Flame King: I will have to recruit her into Muspell's army…

Sleepy Bean: Nah… it'll cut into my sleep time.

Sleepy Bean: Lava's actually pretty comfortable to sleep in. It's so warm and squishy.

Bladeblade: I think that's the first time Surtr actually had pride in someone else.

Flame King: So that's what that strange feeling is… I now demand to face this Mirabilis individual in single combat! I need to eliminate this… pride…

Sleepy Bean: Just a quick fight and then I'll go back to sleep.

Everyone's Friend: You can do it, Mirabilis! I believe in you!

One of Many: Sharena! Congratulations on finally being important in the grand scheme of things!

One of Many: Now if only I could be important… then you, Alfonse, and I could be a trio again.

Whitedown Sisters: This is Catria. My sisters and I can help you learn to fight as a trio if you want.

Only Brain Cell: I'm still kind of concerned that our Sharena is a changeling.

One of Many: Changelings are just an old fairy tale, Alfonse. I thought you'd be more skeptical.

Only Brain Cell: Given the… oddities of the various alfr we have encountered this far, I would not be surprised if changelings actually existed.

Stop Lewding!: Lady Freya told me to bring these board games to you, Maria.

dummy: But why, Plumeria?

Stop Lewding!: They were gathering dust in my closet. You're the only one I can play these games with.

Stop Lewding!: Triandra won't play, Lady Freya needs to keep Freyr from escaping, and the ljosalfar are the sworn enemies of the dokkalfar.

Stop Lewding!: Not to mention I despise most mortals.

dummy: If you see Plumeria coming here on her own, please don't be alarmed. She just wants to play board games with me.

Only Brain Cell: I'll accept that for the time being, but we will be on high alert if she does anything suspicious.

dummy: Thanks for believing in our friendship.

dummy: Are we friends, Plumeria?

Stop Lewding!: I suppose there's no avoiding that, is there?

filth: Nope. Just let that brat be your friend. It could've saved my damn life.

filth: She's so damn positive it could get her killed someday. You gotta keep an eye on her, you know.

Best Big Sis Ever: I still wonder how everything would've turned out if I had accepted Maria and Fjorm's offers of friendship back in Nifl…

Best Big Sis Ever: Would I have been better able to protect Laevatein if I had joined the Order of Heroes after my first defeat at their hands? Could I have potentially saved her from ever having to perform the Rite of Flames?

Stop Lewding!: Wait… you two used to be her enemies?

Bladeblade: They aren't alone in that boat.

Flame King: I only follow her because she defeated me. I despise friendship and joy.


	13. Summer Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and Mia find that a strange stone in their possession while Florina and Fiora decide to keep an eye out for their sister Farina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody new this time.

Future Vision: For whatever reason, Mia decided to bring me with her to the upcoming beach party.

Trueblade: If anyone asks, I'm keeping you safe from Joshua.

Future Vision: I don't think it's necessary. I can defend myself if it comes down to it.

Future Vision: Still, though, I appreciate your kindness, Mia.

Light of Chaos: I have even more reason to doubt Hector's claim of having no magical ability. After all, he and Takumi are also from completely different worlds.

You Armads?: I keep telling you I have no magical talent whatsoever, Micaiah.

Soarin': I'm sure it's merely a coincidence. But that does leave me with one question.

Soarin': How does Lilina have magical talent?

Forblaze it: Magic is something you study in my world. Anyone in Elibe can become a talented mage given sufficient time and diligent studying.

Older and Wiser: kgdkgdoudkh

Older and Wiser: That was my Lilina just now. She was trying to say she's studying magic right now.

Flowery Flier: I wonder if Fiora and I will reunite with Farina on the beach this year.

Wings of Frost: It was around this time last year that you were terrified to go on the beach.

Flowery Flier: I have Nino and Serra to thank for helping me be braver.

Doing My Best: Do you need us to go with you again this year?

Flowery Flier: It would be nice. Thank you, Nino.

My Way: Friends are supposed to go to the beach together.

Only Brain Cell: So with Mia and one of the Lucinas forming a duo, that makes two red duos, three blue duos, one green duo, and three silver duos.

Only Brain Cell: Strange… this is the first time we've had two duos of the same color back to back.

One of Many: Why are Ephraim and Lyon the only duo not dressed for a festival?

Disgusting!: There wasn't a festival going on at the time. We were all kind of preoccupied with finally killing Hel.

One of Many: That's a fair point.

Wings of Frost: Remember, Florina, our top priority is keeping an eye out for our missing sister.

Flowery Flier: Okay, Fiora.

Restoration Queen: Ephraim, you better not drag an actual shark out of the ocean and bludgeon people with the poor thing.

Disgusting!: Nah… I'd probably just decorate Siegmund, Garm, or Reginleif with summery decorations.

Disgusting!: Seashells, starfish, bottles of sand, regular fish… stuff like that.

Restoration Queen: How were you never banned from the winter festival?

Light of Chaos: It's okay. I always keep a page from a light magic tome sewn up my sleeve.

You Armads?: You'd be surprised at how little festival organizers care if you bring real weapons.

Future Vision: After a bit more examination, I have realized that Mia and I did not get a Duo Stone.

(Trueblade has sent what's this.png to the chat.)

Only Brain Cell: I stand corrected… this is indeed unlike any of the Duo Stones.

Light of Justice: IS IT POSSIBLE THAT MANY OF THESE STONES ARE SCATTERED THROUGHOUT THIS SHORE WAITING TO BE DUG UP?

Chicken Nugget: The picture on that rock looks funny!

Sleepy Dragon: I think I heard Tak-Tak say it's a Twin World stone and that he found it earlier today.

Tak-Tak: It looked kind of weird, so I gave it to Mia.

Trueblade: Thanks, Takumi!

Tak-Tak: I think I'll comb the beach for more of these Twin World stones. They look weird but also kind of cool.

Light of Justice: WHAT A SPLENDID IDEA! I WILL CONTINUE HELPING MARIA PASS OUT DUO STONES TO THE WORTHY WHILE YOU DO THE SAME WITH THESE TWIN WORLD STONES, PRICKLY WIND PRINCE!

Tak-Tak: Did you just put me in charge of these Twin World stones?

Light of Justice: YES.


	14. Soren's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren is concerned about Maria being a changeling while Micaiah sees a foe long thought dead in her future vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goldwing - Farina  
> Dream King - Freyr  
> Zephyr Guard - Sothe

Goldwing: Did I come at a bad time?

Ill-Hearted GENTLEMAN: Why do you ask that, Lady Farina?

Goldwing: Just Farina worked perfectly fine before, you know.

Ill-Hearted GENTLEMAN: Even so, there are rules and customs I must abide by.

Sweet Dreams: Everyone! Dream King Freyr's here!

Soarin': Finally, someone who can confirm or deny this strange feeling I have about Maria.

Dream King: What's the matter?

Soarin': The Maria here might be one of Freya's changelings.

Dream King: What makes you think that?

Soarin': Just the other day, Maria entrusted me with the key to the Orb Vault.

Number 1 Dad: Perhaps she simply saw the value of saving orbs at last?

Dream King: That is quite the contrast to her usual manner with orbs, but she has displayed similar mannerisms in the past.

Dream King: If she displays other odd behavior, however, then we have a cause for concern. Simply keep an eye on her for now.

Soarin': I suppose I'll listen to you here…

dummy: I promise you guys, I'm 100% human.

Light of Chaos: Oh, no…

Zephyr Guard: What's wrong, Micaiah?

Light of Chaos: I see… the shade of death itself.

Merciful Death: How? I thought our Maria finished her off for good. I fear the worst for everyone here.

dummy: If she hurts anyone here, I can shoot her with the black Breidablik.

Flame King: At last! I can burn her again and again!

dummy: SURTR! We have rules here! Those same rules are protecting you, you know.

Hear Me Roar: How did Hel come back? Is she an illusion or from a different Outrealm where she won?

Disgusting!: No matter what happens, I won't let her, Loki, or the Demon King hurt you again.

Hear Me Roar: That's very sweet of you, Ephraim, but how do you plan on doing such a thing?

Disgusting!: I don't make promises I can't keep. I just wish I could've kept it the first time...

Only Brain Cell: I am **not** going to become Líf, thank you very much!

Gremlin: And I refuse to become Thrasir. She is just a sad jelly woman.


	15. Plumeria's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plumeria joins the Order of Heroes, Halloween is around the corner, Peony wants to save Triandra, and Maria's got a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omnomnom! - Ilyana

Stop Lewding!: After our last battle, I've made a few realizations.

Stop Lewding!: I care more about my friendship with Maria than I fear Lady Freya's wrath.

dummy: So you'll stay with us?

Forest Spirit: That is a pretty big step you're making. There will be no turning back once you make it.

Stop Lewding!: I still despise mortals, but maybe this will help me learn why Freyr was willing to sacrifice his life for them.

Sleepy Bean: This calls for a celebration nap. 😴

Only Brain Cell: I still don't trust you, Plumeria. Will you turn back against us next time we face Freya?

Stop Lewding!: I've made up my mind. I have seen the darkest and filthiest desires of vulgar mortals. Despite that, I still choose to help you for Maria's sake.

Stop Lewding!: Besides, this will make board game nights so much easier.

Everyone's Friend: Welcome to the Order of Heroes! We have no grudges when it comes to recruitment.

One of Many: Heck, we even have Loki in our ranks, and we still don't know her true goals!

Only Brain Cell: Speaking of Loki, where is she? I haven't seen her since the time she impersonated Maria.

Cornfield: I saw her lurking about the woods. There's an angry mob searching for her.

Rathful Wolf: I think she's goading the mob. This will not end well for anyone involved.

Omnomnom!: So many tasty treats… it must be that time of year again.

Only Brain Cell: Takumi, I must thank you for once again upholding the Harmony-Duo pattern you and L'Arachel established.

Sleepy Dragon: Tak-Tak gave me a blue Harmony Stone with my candy! I wanted to take him trick or treating, but the main part of this year's festival is for dragons only… 😔

Nini's Grace: Do you have anyone in mind? The fact that Prince Takumi trusts you with this power shows that he has a lot of faith in you.

Sleepy Dragon: Oh! I could take you with me, Nin Nin! You're a grown-up dragon!

Tak-Tak: I wish I could join the main event this year.

Marf: If it makes you feel any better, Xane can't transform into a dragon and he's still allowed to join the tournament.

You Armads?: Why don't you join me this winter festival? We can crush those dastards on the naughty list together!

Only Brain Cell: Of course, this hinges on either the pattern being broken or a Duo Stone being handed out sometime between now and then.

Everyone's Friend: You know, I've been wondering something for a while.

Everyone's Friend: What would happen if L'Arachel were to become part of a Duo Hero or Takumi were to be part of a Harmonized Hero?

Only Brain Cell: I hope you two have a contingency plan for that.

Light of Justice: NEVER FEAR, PRINCE ALFONSE, FOR I HAVE ALREADY ENTRUSTED THE DUO STONES TO MYRRH IN SUCH AN EVENT.

Tak-Tak: I haven't really thought about that, to be honest.

Trueblade: Heath, you better be careful this year!

Hyperion: I don't like the sound of that…

Myrrh-der: Um… Mia and I aren't allowed to play tricks on people unless they're bound to Breidablik, and you lost your immunity on the Day of Devotion.

Hyperion: Oh, no…

Trueblade: Don't worry! We don't actually hurt people with our pranks. That's another part of the prankster's code!

Light of Chaos: What will happen once we confront Triandra?

Sweet Dreams: We have to try to save her! If Maria managed to get through to Plumeria, then surely I can get through to Triandra!

Only Brain Cell: Maria's got a sword! And she doesn't know how to use it!


	16. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Elincia fail to capture Shinon, Heath learns a lesson the hard way, and Askr's brief period of peace comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marx-ist - Xander  
> Queen of Mercy - Elincia

dummy: What's the matter?

Marx-ist: Let's just say I can no longer call myself the slayer of all archers.

Queen of Mercy: Xander and I tried to capture Shinon earlier today. It ended very badly.

Thunder Fist: He should be relieved there are no sleeping staves here.

Restoration Queen: I'm kind of curious about where we'll go next.

Disgusting!: I'd like to know who other than Líf, Thrasir, and Thórr is picking a fight with us this time.

My Way: When's the winter festival coming this year? I want free stuff already!

Light of Justice: IT'S NOT ABOUT FREE STUFF, SERRA. IT'S ABOUT THE GOODWILL OF HUMANITY.

My Way: But I heal people all year! Don't I deserve free rewards for it?

You Armads?: Honestly, I just want to know who's taking part in the tournament aside from our veterans this year.

Only Brain Cell: Hector, you invited Takumi to take part in the winter festival with you this year, correct?

You Armads?: Yeah, what of it?

Only Brain Cell: Don't you already have a Duo Stone?

You Armads?: Nah, that would be future me.

One of Many: What would happen if someone got both a Duo Stone and a Harmony Stone?

Tak-Tak: I never really thought of that, but it's supposed to be my turn to hand out a Harmony Stone unless fate has other plans.

Trueblade: Any luck deciding on a successor in case you get a Harmony Stone yourself?

Tak-Tak: If I do get one, I want Ylgr to take my place.

Snowball: Wait, you're trusting me with the Harmony Stone thingies if you get one? This is awesome!

Chicken Nugget: When will the fuzzy owl talk on the magic board again?

dummy: She should make another announcement any day now.

Lightbringer: We should enjoy this peace while we can.

Only Brain Cell: If what Líf said about Nidavellir is true, we won't be able to enjoy it for long at all.

Son of Sigurd: Lucius is right, but we should still prepare ourselves all the same.

Hyperion: Don't go into a haunted house alone at night…

Doing My Best: What happened, Uncle Heath? Did you get hurt?

Hyperion: Let's just say this is the last time I accept a dare from Grima…

Flowery Flier: What are these things flying toward the castle?

(Flowery Flier has sent help.png to the chat.)

Only Brain Cell: Looks like our peace is over. We should run!


	17. Welcome to the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altina joins the club of Heroes who brought their normal weapons to a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blades of Order - Altina

Disgusting!: Welcome to the club, Altina!

Blades of Order: What is the meaning of this?

You Armads?: You see, Altina, you're like me and Ephraim. You want to win the festival's tournament alongside Sanaki.

Disgusting!: And just like Hector here, you didn't even bother decorating Ragnell _or_ Alondite.

You Armads?: Hey, I was doing Lilina a favor here! She shouldn't have to see her father's tragic attempts at tying ribbons!

My Way: Lilina should be grateful that I was there to tie her hair up with pretty ribbons.

Forblaze it: Believe me, Serra, I am. I even went ahead and got you a gift.

Forblaze it: But you're not supposed to open it until the 25th of this month.

Only Brain Cell: So, wait… are Altina and Sanaki a Duo Hero or a Harmonized Hero?

Light of Chaos: On the one hand, they come from the same world. On the other hand, however, they are a millennium apart.

Tak-Tak: They're a Harmonized Hero.

Only Brain Cell: Thank you for clarifying, Takumi.

Light of Justice: I WILL ADMIT, THOUGH, THIS WAS A MOST CONFUSING AFFAIR.

dummy: Just ten more days… I can do this.

Chicken Nugget: I always just wanted to play in the snow. My dragon form keeps me all nice and toasty!

Blades of Order: There is a reason I carry these twin blades to the tournament. I must remain eternally vigilant. Chaos may rear its head at any time.

Blades of Order: As a warrior of Ashera, it is my sworn duty to protect the people from chaos!

dummy: It's that time of year again! Make your wish lists so I can bring them to Feh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want a Santa hat accessory. Is that too much to ask?


	18. A Fairy Good New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plumeria and Peony make a wish for Triandra's safety, several allies make themselves known, and Triandra has a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul of Zofia - Celica  
> Deadeye - Shinon  
> Almond Milk - Alm  
> Nightmare - Triandra

Only Brain Cell: It looks like we got two resolutions for "convince Triandra to join us before she gets herself killed"... I'm assuming that would be Peony and Plumeria?

Sweet Dreams: She's my sister. Of course I want to look out for her like she did for me!

Stop Lewding!: Triandra wanted me to look out for Peony. Part of that is stopping that suicide mission!

Sweet Dreams: You and Sharena don't need to worry about bringing our wish to the shrine. Just leave it to us!

Stop Lewding!: We might even run into her while we're there. Who can say for sure?

Soarin': To use Mia's terminology, apparently, we have a whole cabal of shadowy allies.

dummy: There has to be at least one god here who cares about us puny mortals, right?

Soul of Zofia: Perhaps there is… perhaps there isn't. Who can say for sure?

Tak-Tak: How did you find our chatroom?

Soul of Zofia: We were invited.

Deadeye: Long story short, Gatrie explained the situation to us.

Almond Milk: We're still going to help you from the shadows until we get summoned, but we'll be a bit more open about it now.

Nightmare: How does one lose track of Líf?

Stop Lewding!: Hello, Triandra. Decided to join us after all?

Nightmare: I'll be joining you all to keep a better eye on Líf. I heard Takumi recently had a run-in with him.

Tak-Tak: I don't know how I ended up escaping from them.

Nightmare: I suppose I'll have to face Peony sooner or later.

Stop Lewding!: Look at that, Peony. Looks like our wish for the new year already came true.

Nightmare: I'll still prioritize pursuing Líf, but I could not leave my sister  _ or _ Plumeria behind in good conscience.

Sleepy Bean: Nothing's better than sleeping in on the first day of a new year… 😴


End file.
